


A Merry Sherlolly Christmas - Silent Night

by Sherlockian_87



Series: A Merry Sherlolly Christmas [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Song, Eventual Parent!Lock, Eventual Parentlock, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, but it becomes fluffy, sherlock discovers that sentiment and love isn't so bad after all., starts out a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock discovers that sentiment (and love) isn't such a bad thing after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merry Sherlolly Christmas - Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this turned out entirely different than I intended it too originally. I meant it to be short and pure Parent!lock fluff, but instead angst poured out of me. OOPS. I swear though, it turns fluffy at the end!

* * *

_Silent night, Holy night_

_All is calm, all is bright_

_Round yon virgin, mother and child_

_Holy infant, so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace,_

_Sleep in heavenly peace._

* * *

Sherlock Holmes had never believed himself to be a sentimental man. Instead convincing himself that sentiment was a chemical defect. He had always thought that love was a dangerous disadvantage.

That was until Molly Hooper had entered into his life. For years he had shot down her advances, knowing exactly how she felt about him; all too well aware that it was not just some silly crush but that she was in fact very much so in love with him. As to the how and why she loved him, he never would be able to fully understand.

It wasn't though until after his Fall, and the two years away, that he finally allowed himself to accept his own feelings for her. Upon his return, discovering that she was engaged, he realized that he was terrified of losing her for forever.

Of course, in typical Sherlock-fashion, he had to go and mess it all up by using drugs and faking an engagement to another woman. Now certain that she would never forgive him, and would surely hate him, he was surprised when he awoke in hospital with her asleep in a chair beside his bed.

She did forgive him.

She did still love him.

But now he was being sent away, for killing a man, and he would most likely not be returning.

Words were no longer left unspoken, but promises weren't able to be made. He left, with a lead weight in the pit of his stomach, having asked her to not waste her life waiting for his return, but also to not choose another man like Meat Dagger.

When Moriarty's face appeared all over every screen in London, Sherlock had never been happier to see the face of a man he so despised. As soon as he stepped off the plane, returning to English soil, he asked Mycroft to take him back to Bart's.

Yes, he needed to discover the source of the video, but right now seeing Molly was far more important. Upon arriving at the hospital he rushed down to the morgue. He found her in her office, looking over paperwork.

"Sherlock?" Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you here because of the video?"

He nodded and strode over to her, taking her into his arms as she stood up. "Yes. I'm not leaving England, I'm not leaving you." He kissed her deeply.

* * *

A Year Later

* * *

Sherlock Holmes had never believed himself to be a sentimental man. Instead convincing himself that sentiment was a chemical defect. He had always thought that love was a dangerous disadvantage.

Now, looking down at his wife and infant daughter sleeping upon their bed, he knew that he didn't believe any of that anymore. Toeing off his shoes and removing his Belstaff, scarf and suit jacket he sat himself upon the bed before tucking his body around the two people he loved most in the world.

He gently placed a kiss upon the downy head of his daughter, before placing another kiss upon the lips of Molly Holmes née Hooper. She stirred slightly before opening up her eyes and peering sleepily up at him. She sighed happily, and smiled.

"Go back to sleep Molly, I'll be here when you wake up."

Her eyes fell closed, another happy sigh escaping her. His daughter stirred, curling towards his chest. He smiled down at her, quite certain that he had never before felt so happy.

_Sleep in heavenly peace._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> :) Told you it got fluffy at the end! Heh …
> 
> Silent Night is probably my favourite Christmas song! I’m rather partial to the version by Chris Botti … beautiful!


End file.
